Conventional switching modules within a broadband integrated services digital network receive line information and convert the line information into asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) cells for communication transmission. ATM cells are typically placed in various queues and go through an arbitration process to determine an order of processing for each ATM cell. An individual ATM cell must reach the top of a queue in order to enter the arbitration process for a chance at being processed. This leads to delays in transferring packets defined by a plurality of ATM cells and leads to an unnecessary loss of ATM cells and packets.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a device that receives ATM cells corresponding to different packets and identify cells for individual packet transmission. A need has also arisen for a device that eliminates the use of queues and arbitration in processing ATM cells.